With the development of smart electronic apparatus, many kinds of portable electronic apparatus such as smart watch, smart glasses, smart phone etc. have been widely used by users. When a user demands for all the portable electronic apparatus mentioned above, he will spend much money to buy them. However, various portable electronic apparatus have overlapping functions, and when a user carries many kinds of portable electronic apparatus with him, it is more trouble for him to use the portable device due to the poor association among the many kinds of portable electronic apparatus, for example, when a call is coming, the smart phone will ring, and the smart watch and the smart glasses will remind the user simultaneously, so the user is required to operate the three portable electronic apparatus, resulting in inconvenience.